U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,112 discloses a method and apparatus for sheet handling which includes use of a vacuum belt having a continuous row of spaced perforations along its central longitudinal line which interacts with a single vacuum chamber. The disclosed vacuum belt receives a sheet from a knife cutting mechanism and releases the sheet to a sheet stacking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,259 discloses a method and apparatus for transporting sheets cut by use of a knife cutting mechanism employing vacuum belt mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,375 discloses a method and apparatus for transporting webs employing a vacuum drum which also serves as an anvil for cutting the webs.